


Los niños del Grand Highblood

by ChaosCat413, Satoki_72



Series: La familia del Gran Highblood [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Gran Highblood tiene demasiados asuntos que atender y después están sus hijos, que solo saben dar problemas.  Kurloz y su novia con las parafilias más extrañas que se hubiera podido imaginar, y Gamzee, saltando de adición en adición. ¿Qué más podía ir mal?  One shot AU de las hermanas plaga, rated M pero por violencia otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los niños del Grand Highblood

**Author's Note:**

> yo… no quería hacer esto, solo fue un desvarío mental degenerado del fic de las hermanas plaga, pero al final Satoki me convenció. Supongo que ahora mismo mi vida está en ese punto en el que tengo tiempo de escribir poco antes de que el peso de la responsabilidad total caiga sobre mis hombros y me pase días sin poder acariciar las teclas de mi pequeño amor.  
> Satoki está enamorado de Meulin, en realidad de esta Meulin y yo creo que, no, nada. Realmente no.

Meulin conducía a toda velocidad por la interestatal en dirección a cualquier sitio. Necesitaban un lugar donde esconderse y pensar con claridad, lo que era sinónimo de llamar al padre de Kurloz, porque ni su novio ni ella tenían ni idea de cómo iban a salir del problema donde se habían metido.

Los viajes a México eran su vía de escape, al mismo tiempo un trabajo y en cierto modo lo más divertido que Kurloz y Meulin hacían juntos. Cuando se habían conocido aún no lo sabían, pero tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Kurloz la había encontrado cerca de su casa paseando un perro muerto y había sido amor a primera vista. Ella se había asustado un poco al verlo con su traje de esqueleto, pero después de matar juntos a su primera asistenta doméstica se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ahora, después de uno de esos viajes en los que fácilmente asesinaban a alguna prostituta, tenían sexo sobre el cadáver de esta y transportaban droga para el negocio familiar, se encontraban en un punto muerto.

En Miami, en un centro de desintoxicación, se encontraba el Gran Highblood cuando recibió la llamada de Meulin. Había ido a visitar a su otro hijo, Gamzee. El chico por algún motivo, y a pesar de que sus supervisores habían firmado varios documentos que acreditaban que ya se encontraba totalmente rehabilitado de su adicción a la heroína, no quería marcharse de allí.

Lo cierto era que el lugar parecía un centro de recreo, tenía piscina, actividades con monitor y ninguna obligación que cumplir.  Al Gran Highblood le irritaba, Gamzee ya era mayor y tenía que empezar a encargarse del negocio familiar. No le importaba gastar algunos dólares para que el chico dejase las drogas definitivamente, pero si ya estaba curado era el momento de asumir su responsabilidad.

Cuando cogió el teléfono, lo hizo con desgana y preguntándose por qué le habían tocado aquellos hijos problemáticos. El hijo de Dualscar parecía mucho más eficiente en el trabajo a pesar de gastar mucho dinero en tonterías y tener un ligero acento italoamericano que le sacaba de quicio.

— Gran Highblood Cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? —  dijo Meulin al otro lado del hilo telefónico, se había parado en una estación de servicio y estaba sentada en el lavabo de esta con un teléfono de prepago recién comprado. Estaba nerviosa y trataba de que no se notase, la chica se preguntaba cómo era posible que Kurloz durmiera tan ricamente en el coche.

— Meulin, deja las formalidades — sentenció. — ¿Qué pasa?

La chica dio una larga bocanada de aire, iba a ser denso.

— Pues fuimos a México a visitar a mi familia y…

— Meulin, no estoy para tonterías, ve al grano —. La oyó hacer una especie de gemido de preocupación y se llevó la mano a la cara con cierto nivel de decepción por su hijo mayor también —. Ya sé qué es lo que soléis hacer juntos, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Vale, yo le cuento…

La chica empezó a contarle lo sucedido.

Todo empezaba cuando Dualscar se había quedado sin efectivos para realizar un transporte de varios kilos de cocaína. El mayor de los hermanos Makara se había ofrecido a ayudarle, después de todo tenían un trato entre familias y los Ampora habían accedido a darle el trabajo a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba que el hijo del jefe de la familia hiciera un trabajo tan sucio.

La feliz pareja dejó el motel de mala muerte en el que habían pasado la noche, para tomar rumbo a casa. La parte divertida del trayecto había concluido y solo quedaba pasar la frontera y volver al hogar.

Kurloz conducía aquella carroza de Ford de los años setenta, propiedad de Meulin. Todo iba bien y fantástico hasta que llegaron a la frontera. El policía habitual, Mituna, no estaba. En su defecto estaba una versión no corrupta de él, como un hermano gemelo puesto ahí a propósito para fastidiar el viaje del fin de semana.

Poco antes de entrar, Kurloz había ideado un plan por si aquello sucedía, pues conocía bien a su chica y sabía que era mejor que no abriese la boca. La idea era apuntar en algún papel que ambos eran mudos. Apoyándose en los documentos médicos que certificaban que Kurloz no podía hablar, el chico creía que sería más que suficiente. 

El primer control lo pasaron sin problema, pero en el segundo el plan se cayó. El policía le obligó a bajar la ventanilla y les examinó. Tenía una notificación desde el departamento mexicano de policía a cerca de una pareja había sido vista con una mujer que había aparecido muerta, eran sospechosos.

Y en aquel momento Meulin se quejó.

— Nos faltaba tan poco — resopló por lo bajo.

— Usted si puede hablar — dijo Sollux , el policía, arqueando las cejas y mirándola directamente.

—No, claro que no — la chica se tapó la boca de golpe. El policía la miró escéptico, le parecía mentira que alguien fuera tan tonto. La mirada de aquel hombre puso tensa a la chica—, pero puede registrar el coche, hoy no llevamos drogas.

Kurloz golpeó con el codo a su novia, que emitió un pequeño quejido.

— Podrían bajar del coche, por favor — dijo el policía con voz rutinaria.

 El por favor había sido un formalismo, y aquellos formalismos irritaban tantísimo a Kurloz que no pudo evitar bajar del coche. Su intención no era precisamente la de obedecer, sino darle una patada en las pelotas  a Sollux. Tras aquella patada inesperada, el policía se dobló ligeramente hacia adelante, pare enseguida recibir los pulgares de Kurloz adentrarse en sus ojos.

Meulin bajó del coche a toda prisa, entre excitada y asustada, no sabía cómo detener a Kurloz que propinaba patadas en el estómago al policía.

—Pequeño, tenemos que irnos — dijo la chica fijándose en que había una cámara de grabación justo sobre sus cabezas. De golpe sonrió, sabía cómo conseguir que Kurloz la escuchase. Meulin rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del chico y tras restregar la nariz por su espalda habló con decisión—, esto puede tener un final feliz, mételo en el maletero y terminemos de jugar cuando lleguemos a casa.

El chico volvió a pegar a Sollux a la vez que pensaba que en el fondo su chica era más lista de lo que parecía. Ella abrió el maletero y metieron al policía, menos mal que habían decidido poner toda la droga debajo de los asientos y no allí.

El gran Highblood había escuchado con atención todo el relato. Se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan tontos, ¿qué había hecho él para merecerlos? Suspiró.

— Terminad con el juguete que os habéis encontrado, lo dejáis en alguna zanja y volved a casa— dijo finalmente. — Ya me encargo yo de todo.

Tenía que llamar a alguien para que aquellas cintas desapareciesen y nadie volviera a preguntar por aquel policía desaparecido.  Tenía algunos chicos infiltrados en el FBI que podían hacerse cargo. Tras hacer las llamadas pertinentes se centró de nuevo en Gamzee.

Lo encontró en la piscina del centro, tomando el sol mientras hablaba con un enfermero de piel canela y ojos castaños.

—Gamzee, deberías empezar a pensar en marcharte —decía el enfermero con voz dulce e inocente —. Hay gente que necesita tu plaza, tú ya estás recuperado.

— Pues volveré a pincharme para volver — le contestó el Makara acercándose mucho al enfermero y acariciándole de forma descarada — ¿es que quieres dejar de verme, Tavros?

A la par que las mejillas del enfermero se tornaban rojas, el Gran Higblood se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la frente y suspiraba decepcionado.

— Gamzee, nos vamos a casa ya — dijo, pero su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Tampoco podía tener un minuto de descanso.

Descolgó y respondió a la llamada de mal humor.

— Gran Highblood, hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla y bueno, Cronus ha muerto — dijo Terezi desde el otro lado del teléfono. — Para ser exactos, Vriska lo encañonó y ya te lo imaginas, sus sesos se desparramaron por su despacho. Se había portado muy mal con nosotras, y Dualscar no tiene por qué saber que fuimos nosotras ¿no crees?

—De tal palo tal astilla, no siempre se puede decir lo mismo — dijo mirando a su hijo que continuaba acosando al pobre enfermero. — Pero de las Serket sí.

— Es que el cobertizo ese de mierda que nos dio no es propio de profesionales como nosotras— empezó a explicar la pelirroja dramatizando —. Yo también quería apretar el gatillo, Gran Highblood.

— Sí, no pasa nada — dijo el cabeza de familia pensativo. — Tampoco nos gustaban tanto los Ampora.

Dicho aquello colgó el teléfono y se centró de nuevo en su hijo.

Por fin separado del pobre chico que trataba de huir de él, se percató de la presencia de su padre y supo que se marcharía de allí sí o sí. Quisiera o no marcharse, su permanencia en el centro de desintoxicación no era algo que estuviera entre sus decisiones.

El Gran Highblood tiró el brazo de su hijo menor y lo arrastró hasta dentro del edificio.

— Recoge tus cosas — dijo para volver a tomar el teléfono en sus manos. Buscó el número sin marcar desde el que había llamado Meulin y pulsó al botón verde. Sonaron dos tonos y la animada voz de la chica contestó.

—Estoy un poco ocupada — su voz era de circunstancia, no tenía intención de saber más de lo necesario.

—Terminad ya lo que sea que estáis haciendo — dijo de forma firme, estaba harto de aquellos críos. Si no fueran suyos, los mataría — Dualscar está fuera de la familia, sea lo que sea que traéis con vosotros ahora es mío.

El Gran Highblood colgó el teléfono y volvió a increpar al menor de sus hijos. Ahora tenía que reorganizar la mitad del negocio.  Era frustrante, pero si había algo que no podía reprocharles a Terezi y Vriska era que siempre hacían bien su trabajo.  Después de todo, eso era lo único que le pedía a sus hijos.

 

 


End file.
